At present, a communication operation is a common function existing since the emergence of mobile phones and is also one of the most fundamental functions of the mobile phones. With the continuous development of various mobile phone applications, basic communication operations in the mobile phones have been gradually extended from calling to various contact methods including text messaging, multimedia messaging, mail sending, conducting video calls and so on.
Generally, a common operation during initiation of a call, a text message or a mail is to input or select a target number or address first before further executing a corresponding action in the related art. For example, it is necessary to input a call record via a dial pad or select a number from a contact list first before making a call. When a user needs to text back, it is also necessary to first find a number or a text message that requires a reply before replying to the text message.
Although functions including voice calls, text messages and so on have emerged for many years, operation methods that people are accustomed to have not been largely changed, and it is necessary to select an operation object first during most operations before executing a corresponding operation according to an interface provided in the selected object.
More and more operations have been involved between users during their contact with each other as user communication functions are becoming gradually complicated. For example, a user can only perform a calling operation originally in a contact list. Subsequently, text messages, multimedia messages, and mails are added, and even a reminder of the birthday of the user can also be implemented. Operations corresponding to each element are becoming more and more complex, which gradually complicates the current common operation method.
At present, there is no effective solution yet for the problem that device operations tend to become complex in the related art.